


A Tangible Reminder

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shippy if you Squint, idk what else to tag this tbh, which is why i tagged it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Kil is having nightmares so she spends the night with Sinbad, and they start to talk a little about the things they went through together.





	A Tangible Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm back with another Kil fic bc honestly if you expected things other than Kil and Nomi I'm so sorry this account is %90 that ahidofhg. Anyway I wrote this a while back then forgot to finish it and then I finished it and then forgot to post it for ever and ever but here you go. Enjoy.

This was ridiculous, what fifteen year old still cries after a nightmare? 

Kil sucked in a breath as she felt the wall next to her and made her way down the halls of the Sindria trading company. She couldn't see well at all and to be honest she felt as though someone could be two inches in front of her face about to throttle her and she wouldn't realize it. Maybe she was just jumpy from the nightmare but she kept having to stop and listen for footsteps.

She'd been at the company for nearly two weeks now and she still wasn't quite adjusting to things. Back in the Mariadel company she knew what to expect. If she had a nightmare she woke up in her little room, she took a breath and then she repressed it and went right back to sleep or started her work for the day. There was no point dwelling on them, not when her life was already worse than what she could dream. 

Now that she was here though, surrounded by people she didn't know, people who were so nice that it scared her, she had no idea how to handle it. 

The nightmares were worse now. They were graphic, torturous, ugly little things. Maader was missing but she was still there at night, lurking around every corner Kil couldn't see. Her brain was always preparing to hear Maader's voice, always preparing to smell her perfume, and ready to stiffen at a moments notice. 

She'd thought she could just cry it out at first but then she'd just exhausted herself instead of sleeping. No, she needed to go to someone about it but it's not like she really trusted anyone here yet. Well, anyone except Sinbad and Masrur but since the latter was a child who certainly didn't deserve to be woken up by a practical stranger, she decided to seek out Sinbad. 

When she finally found his room, she wrapped her blanket more tightly around her and took a breath; she felt guilty waking him up in the middle of the night. How would he react? 

She knocked on his door a few times timidly before knocking a little more loudly and he finally opened the door. He had evidently been asleep already, his night clothes on and his hair a bit disheveled as he rubbed his eyes. “Kil? Are you okay?” 

As it always was with this sort of thing, Kil lost her composure and began to cry. Suddenly ashamed of herself, she wiped at her eyes and hung her head. “I'm-I'm okay I just...had a nightmare and-and needed to be near someone…” 

Sinbad sighed softly and opened his arms. “C'mere” 

She gladly came into his arms and he hugged her protectively, petting her hair. Something about embracing him always soothed her; he was so warm. “It's okay now,” he whispered to her. “We're all safe here.” 

She only nodded, holding him tightly. 

He hugged her until her skipping heart had slowed and her tears had dried and then he carefully let go of her so he could close his door again. As she waited she found her gaze traveling to the candle nearby, flickering and swaying like a little fiery heartbeat. Sinbad's room had a comforting aura to it, though it was still unfamiliar to her, the little decorations and the layout of the room was in a word homely. 

“I take it you wanna stick around tonight?” he asked softly. 

She nodded, turning back to look at him. “I'm sorry I woke you…” 

“Don't worry about it.” 

He got back into his bed then so she took that as her cue to settle in, laying her blanket down on the floor before sitting down. 

Sinbad leaned towards her, watching her in evident confusion. “What are you doing?” 

“Uh...you said I could sleep here tonight right?” 

When he understood, he shook his head and huffed. “Did you think I'd let you sleep on the floor? What self respecting man would do that?” 

Kil blushed then, realizing how dumb she looked. “I dunno I've never done this before…” she said, puffing out her cheeks. 

Getting her blanket then, she stood and carefully crawled into bed next to him. She suddenly felt a bit awkward sharing a bed with someone she'd only known for a few months, but it wasn't like she had anywhere else to be. 

Smiling a little, he drew the blankets over both of them and snuggled up next to her. “There, now we're both settled in and safe.” 

“Thanks for letting me in...I don't think I could have gotten back to sleep if I'd stayed in my room.” 

“Yeah...I know what you mean,” he whispered. “I haven't been sleeping too well myself lately.” 

Kil smiled sadly at that because though she didn't wish him to be scared too, she appreciated that she wasn't the only one struggling, all things considering. She liked knowing that she wasn't alone. 

After a moment of letting her mind wander she stared up at the ceiling and spoke up quietly. “Do you think she'll come back someday?” 

Sinbad was quiet a moment before he answered. “To be honest...I was hoping she'd just die without anyone to look after her.” 

Kil swallowed hard as she imagined it. Could Maader even survive on her own? Did Kil even want her to? She wasn't used to thinking of these kinds of things. 

“Well she hasn't exactly been the most capable person…”

Silence fell over them then. They weren't ready to talk about it, to let that name fall from their lips and bring attention to the scars they bore. That would come in time, when they were ready to process everything more fully. For now just being together was enough, a tangible and physical reminder that they weren't alone. 

“Hey, Kil?” Sinbad broke the silence, looking over at her as he spoke. 

She turned her head so she could get a look at him, seeing his face more clearly now that he was so close. His eyes were prettier up close, in the dim light looking like two little suns sinking below the horizon. His expression was soft, contemplative. 

“Yeah?” 

“I never really thanked you for all those times you tried to help me…” 

“Sin…” 

Kil didn't consider herself much of a good person or a protector. She hadn't done anything to stop Maader, in fact she'd done the opposite. No matter what excuses the others insisted she had, she hurt people. Did patching up his wounds and brief whispered encouragement really make up for that? 

“I know you just did it because it's the right thing to do...and Solomon knows it wasn't much help with everything but...you didn't have to try and help me but you did. That means more than I can admit…” 

“To be perfectly honest,” she started numbly. “It was more selfish than that...at first I tried to throw the match to stop everything from happening in the first place, cause I knew you'd be trouble. When that didn't work and I saw how...well how naive you were about...well about her, I didn't want to have to watch that be taken from you.” 

She frowned then. “If I were a better person I'd have done more to stop her from the beginning, to stop all of it but...I didn't. I guess maybe I couldn't, I don't really know. I was determined to just keep going the way I always had until I died but…well…you changed the way I thought about everything.” 

“I did?” He glanced at her in surprise. 

She nodded. “Even after everything she did to you...more than what she'd done to the others...you never gave up. You lost a lot but you didn't lose your kindness, your hope of something better, you didn't lose your spark either.

“I'd never seen that before and it gave me hope, ya'know? If you could go through what I did and still dream of something better, still want to change things, then maybe I could have a little courage too.” 

He smiled sadly then. “Well...I'm glad something good came from all that then.” 

“Yeah…” She rested her head against his chest, nuzzling him a little as she got comfortable. “I think this is pretty great.” 

He leaned over and blew out the candle before coming back and wrapping an arm around her. 

This was pretty great. They were together still but they were safe, able to just talk freely without sneaking around or hiding how they really felt. That meant more to the both of them than they wanted to admit, that they could even put words to.


End file.
